


seek you out | stay a while

by Ellidappler



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, I suck at tagging and also descriptions!, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Zagreus, Unintentional transphobia bc Theseus won’t shut up, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like Zagreus: repeatedly and painfully, these boys are in love and soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidappler/pseuds/Ellidappler
Summary: Zagreus was nowhere to be found within the eastern or western wings, chatting with Achilles or Nyx, as he always did each time he returned home. Nor was he in the lounge making deals with the Wretched Broker or selling fish to the head chef. Thanatos decided to check his room next, worry beginning to coil in his stomach that he’d been to slow and that Zagreus had already left.But he hadn’t. When Thanatos entered Zagreus’ room, there was a lump under the sheets of the prince’s bed, a pair of fiery feet sticking out from under the covers. Soft sobbing and sniffles sounded from beneath the sheets. The anxiety that had wheedled its way into Thanatos’ stomach transformed into something dark and sickening.“Zag?”——Zagreus is feeling low and having a rough time. Thanatos comforts him and they have sex.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	seek you out | stay a while

**Author's Note:**

> Zag is a trans male in this and the words “cock” and “cunt” are both used to refer to his genitalia.

Thanatos stood in front of Hypnos’ chaise, looking down at his sleeping brother. Zagreus’ footsteps were always enough to awaken the god, but as Thanatos floated silently wherever he went, he always had to wake Hypnos himself.

He cleared his throat loudly. Hypnos awoke in a panic at the sound.

“I’m up! I’m up!” Hypnos shouted, jolting upright. “Welcome to the House of Hades, where- oh, it’s you, Than! How can I help my favorite incarnation of death?”

“I’m looking for Zagreus. Is he here?”

“Lucky you, he passed through here not too long ago! Got sent back in after a satyr in the Temple of Styx got him. If you’re quick, you’ll catch him before he sets out for the surface again.”

Thanatos nodded his thanks, leaving his brother so he could return to his snoozing.

Zagreus was nowhere to be found within the eastern or western wings, chatting with Achilles or Nyx, as he always did each time he returned home. Nor was he in the lounge making deals with the Wretched Broker or selling fish to the head chef. Thanatos decided to check his room next, worry beginning to coil in his stomach that he’d been to slow and that Zagreus had already left.

But he hadn’t. When Thanatos entered Zagreus’ room, there was a lump under the sheets of the prince’s bed, a pair of fiery feet sticking out from under the covers. Soft sobbing and sniffles sounded from beneath the sheets. The anxiety that had wheedled its way into Thanatos’ stomach transformed into something dark and sickening.

“Zag?” Thanatos called, slowly approaching the bed.

There was a long pause, the crying quietening. Zagreus pulled the blankets down to reveal his head. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks still wet with tears.

“Oh, my love,” Thanatos murmured, concern filling his voice. He sat down on the bed next to Zagreus, wiping a tear off of Zagreus’ skin with the pad of his thumb. His hand lingered on his face, cupping Zagreus’ cheek.

“What’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it?”

Zagreus sat up and rested his head against Thanatos’ chest. His weepy eyes fluttered closed at the same time his mouth opened.

“I’m feeling... my confidence is lacking. I faced Theseus and Asterius again today, and some of their barbs got under my skin.”

“What did they say?” Although Thanatos was trying to stay calm so he could adequately comfort Zagreus, he felt a quiet rage at the news that the champions of Elysium had hurt his sweetheart so.

“Asterius, he made fun of my height again, which is a sore spot, as you know.” Thanatos nodded. It was true that Zagreus was shorter than most. He had inherited his height from his mortal ancestors, who apparently ran on the smaller side even by mortal standards. If he had identified as the gender he’d been assigned at birth, as female, he would simply be considered short. But he didn’t, and compared to most other men, Zagreus was downright tiny. It was something that made Zagreus feel anxious, as if his height somehow made others see him as less of a man. Accordingly, he always got upset whenever someone commented on his small stature.

“And Theseus... neither of them know, I think, that I’m trans, so their malice isn’t so pointed as to rise to the point of bigotry. But it still hurts.”

Thanatos was combing his fingers through Zagreus’ hair, petting the raven locks as the other spoke. Zagreus continued, his voice small, quivering.

“Theseus... he said that I’m not worthy of being called a god. That I don’t even deserve to be called a man.”

Zagreus was crying anew, his tears wetting Thanatos’ chiton. Thanatos could only frown, pain filling him as he watched Zagreus’ distress.

“My love,” he murmured, pressing a kiss against Zagreus’ forehead. “You are just as much a man as any other. No matter the intent of Theseus and the bull, do not take their words to heart.”

Zagreus looked up at Thanatos, his eyes still wet. “Alright,” he said, but his voice had a hollow tone to it, as if he had trouble believing the words. This only strengthened Thanatos’ resolve to comfort the other, to bring the light of happiness back to the cheerful prince’s face.

“Zag, sweetheart, listen to me. You are a man, through and through. Look at you,” he said, swiping a finger over Zagreus’ jaw.

“This strong, masculine jaw...” Thanatos bent down placed a kiss on Zagreus’ tricep. “Your muscles, hardened from battle and difficult training...”

Thanatos ran his hands down Zagreus’ flank, starting just below his armpits and resting at his waist. “Your proportions, too... your shoulders are nice and broad, your waist firm and trim. It’s the sort of figure many men dream of.”

Zagreus’ breath had hitched when Thanatos ran his hands over his body, lips parting slightly in arousal. “Yeah?”

Thanatos gave him a small smile. “Yes. I’ve heard Hypnos comment on it, actually. He wishes he looks more like you do.”

Zagreus laughed softly. “He would have to quit sleeping so much and actually do some hard labor sometime, then.”

Thanatos chuckled in turn. “He would.” He pressed a kiss to Zagreus’ lips, relishing how they felt against his own. “Your spirit, too, is a man’s spirit. We both know that it’s nonsense, but many think of women as being weaker and naturally subordinate. You are not weak in any sense of the term, and defiance is your specialty.”

Zagreus couldn’t help but smile at that, his eyes glimmering with amusement and not the shine of teardrops, much to Thanatos’ relief. He could feel affection welling up in his chest at the sight, threatening to overflow.

“True,” Zagreus began, but before he could finish his thought, Thanatos had captured his lips in a kiss. Thanatos swiped his tongue over Zagreus’ lower lip, silently asking permission to enter, which Zagreus gave with a sigh of pleasure. Thanatos kissed him gently and slowly, his tongue languidly brushing against Zagreus’ in a sensual, slick slide.

“Mmm,” Zagreus moaned when Thanatos finally pulled away, looking up at the other with dark, wanting eyes. _Oh._ He’d gone and gotten Zagreus riled up. It hadn’t been his intention, but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome.

Thanatos leaned in close to nip at the lobe of his ear. “Shall I keep singing your praises,” he asked, breath tickling Zagreus’ ear, “or do you want to do something else?”

“Leave the singing to Orpheus,” Zagreus said, reaching around Thanatos’ neck and intertwining his fingers. He pulled Thanatos down onto the bed, positioning them so the death god was on top of him while Zagreus laid flat.

“I’d much rather you find other uses for your mouth,” Zagreus whispered, cheekily smiling up at Thanatos.

Thanatos could feel an arrow of Eros piercing into him, adoration and lust spreading like wildfire through his chest. “As you wish,” he murmured, leaning down and kissing Zagreus again.

He traced the muscles of Zagreus’ neck as they kissed, fingertips ghosting over the sensitive spots that Thanatos knew all too well. Zagreus shivered at the featherlight touches.

“Quit teasing me,” he grumbled, pulling away from Thanatos’ lips. His own mouth, like Thanatos’, was glossy with saliva, and the sight of Zagreus’ lips plump and red and shiny like a candied fruit only made Thanatos want to taste them again.

“It’s foreplay, not teasing,” Thanatos noted, his fingers still idly tracing circles and swirls over the cord of Zagreus’ neck. The prince’s face was flushed, and he looked like he was about to burst from anticipation.

“Less foreplay, then, and more fucking,” Zagreus demanded. He flipped them over so that he was straddling Thanatos’ waist. The prince grinned down at his partner.

“You’re feeling better,” Thanatos drily commented, his voice full only of amusement and relief.

“Mmm. Feeling better, but now I want to feel good,” Zagreus mumbled, squirming out of his leggings and doffing his chiton. “Mind helping me with that, Than?”

Thanatos nodded, staring none too subtly at the area between Zagreus’ legs. The prince’s rosy folds had the faintest hint of moistness to them. His cock wasn’t erect quite yet, but Thanatos could fix that easily. “I think you said something about using my mouth earlier.”

“Oh, alright, if you insist,” Zagreus said, his tone flippant, as if he didn’t know perfectly well this was something they both enjoyed. He scooted forward until his thighs bracketed Thanatos’ head, his cunt right in front of Thanatos’ face. Thanatos didn’t hesitate to dive right in, licking over the folds with broad, flat stripes of his tongue. He dipped his tongue into Zagreus’ ever-moistening hole a few times before shifting a bit so he could take the prince’s cock into his mouth, sucking down on it.

The House Physician had long ago prescribed Zagreus “hormone potions,” and while Thanatos didn’t entirely understand the magic or science behind them, they had succeeded in making the changes Zagreus had wanted to see in his body. Among them was the lengthening of his clit into a two-inch cock. It was the perfect mouthful for Thanatos, just enough to lay heavy on his tongue as he sucked on it and lavished it with attention, Zagreus moaning and writhing above him.

“ _Ah,_ fuck! Than!” Zagreus cried, grinding his hips down, fucking his cock into Thanatos’ mouth. The death god could feel Zagreus’ cunt moistening, his juices wetting his chin. This only encouraged Thanatos, who kept sucking on Zagreus’ cock, rolling it on his tongue in his mouth and moaning whenever he felt it twitch in pleasure. Thanatos relished making Zagreus feel good and it always made him dizzy to know that he was pleasing the other.

“Than, ‘m close, ‘m gonna- gonna-“

Zagreus’ words were cut short as he came, shuddering in ecstasy as his thighs clamped down around Thanatos’ head. Thanatos helped him ride out his orgasm, sucking idly at Zagreus’ dick as it twitched within his mouth.

“Fuck,” Zagreus huffed once he’d come down from his high, flopping on the bed next to Thanatos. “That was wonderful. I’m good to keep going, just give me a minute.”

“Alright,” Thanatos said. “When’d you’re ready, though, would it be alright if you topped me this time?” 

Thanatos‘ tone was remarkably casual. Zagreus could only stare back at him, looking every bit as lovestruck as he felt. When they’d first gotten together, Thanatos had been virginal and shy about anything sexual, but now he was much more open when it came to voicing what he wanted. That he had opened up to Zagreus so much meant the world to the prince.

“That would be great,” Zagreus said, sitting up to search through the box of items he kept at the foot of his bed. He pushed aside the innocuous clothes he kept on top and pulled out his favorite strap-on, a piece that was curved at one end for insertion while the other bore a respectably sized cock the same color as Zagreus’ flesh. Convincing the House Contractor to make it for him had been interesting but well worth it.

Zagreus rummaged through the bin for the vial of oil he knew was in there, growling in frustration when he struggled to find it in the disorganized clutter. He could feel the bed shifting beneath him as Thanatos stood to undress and get comfortable while he waited.

“Here it is!” Zagreus triumphantly exclaimed, producing the bottle of oil with a flourish. “Alright, let’s get you-“ 

Zagreus’ words caught in his throat when he saw Thanatos. The death god was lying on his back, his head on a pillow and his hips also elevated by a pillow. His legs were bent at the knees and spread, allowing Zagreus to see the glinting hilt of the silver plug Thanatos had sheathed within himself.

“ _Oh,_ ” Zagreus murmured, voice husky with arousal. He ran a hand over Thanatos’ calf, then rested his palm on his knees.

“You came prepared. You- you had this in mind all along?”

“I... yes. Of course, I didn’t know you were upset, and if you didn’t feel up to it, we wouldn’t have done anything. But I’ve been so busy with work and it’s been a while, so... I thought I’d save us some time.”

“God, you’re so good to me,” Zagreus breathed, an edge of disbelief to his voice. What had he done to deserve such a wonderful partner?

“I could say the same of you,” Thanatos drawled, looking up at Zagreus with a small smile. “Now, I believe it’s my turn to to demand you to hurry up.”

Zagreus made a show of exasperatedly sighing, but a smile graced his lips. “Okay then,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Thanatos.

He trailed his attention downward, his mouth latching on to Thanatos’ nipple. Zagreus sucked and rolled the sensitive nub over his tongue while he pinched and tugged at the other nipple with his fingers. Thanatos panted under Zagreus’ touch, keening when Zagreus bit down on his sensitive areola.

“Zag!”

The prince lifted his head from Thanatos’ chest, a mischievous grin on his face. He dipped his head down to lavish Thanatos’ other nipple with attention, nipping at it and gently tugging on it with his teeth.

When Zagreus sat up, Thanatos was a vision, his nipples standing pertly at attention, his cock hard and straining against his abdomen, and the glimmering plug still nestled firmly in his ass.

“Fuck, Than, you’re so beautiful,” Zagreus murmured, grasping the hilt of the plug and giving it an experimental tug. A small whine fell from Thanatos’ lips, the sound pure neediness, not a trace of pain to it.

“I’ll take good care of you, love, just wait,” Zagreus promised. He slipped the curved end of the strap-on inside himself, breath hitching as he got it into place. Zagreus slathered a generous coat of oil on the external portion of the toy, removing the plug from Thanatos with his free hand. The death god groaned at the feeling of the toy tugging against his rim as it exited.

Zagreus lined the head of the toy against Thanatos’ hole and slowly pushed in, hips stilling once he had bottomed out. Thanatos lay quietly for several long moments, adjusting to the stretch of the toy, which was much girthier and longer than the fingers and plug he’d prepared himself with.

“I’m good now,” he said, giving Zagreus permission to move. Zagreus pulled back until only the head of the toy cock remained inside Thanatos and then thrust forward, fucking slow and deep into his lover.

The prince’s face bore a look of concentration as he pleasured Thanatos. The toy was designed to stimulate him as well, the curved end pressing deliciously against the sensitive spot in his cunt with each thrust, but he currently considered his own pleasure secondary to Thanatos’. He kept slightly adjusting their angle, tugging on Thanatos’ knees and hips to reposition him ever so slightly as he searched.

One such adjustment had Thanatos crying out, his head snapping back and eyes going wide as he moaned. “ _Nnnh,_ yes, right there! A little faster, please?”

Zagreus was all to happy to comply, setting a quick place that had the toy hammering against Thanatos’ prostate. The prince leaned down to capture Thanatos’ lips in a wet, passionate kiss, swallowing up the little moans of “uh-uh-uh” that fell from Thanatos’ mouth with each thrust.

He wrapped a hand around Thanatos’ cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts and teasing the slit with his thumb. Thanatos was tensing up beneath him, his orgasm fast approaching. A relief for Zagreus, as he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up without cumming again himself from the way the toy kept pressing against his g-spot.

“Zagreus,” Thanatos cried, toes curling with pleasure.

“That’s it, love,” Zagreus encouraged, breathless from the exertion of fucking into Thanatos. “Cum for me. Come on now, Than. My beautiful, sweet, perfect Thanatos...”

Thanatos came with a hoarse cry, his seed painting the dark skin on his stomach white. Zagreus fucked him through it, languidly thrusting into him while Thanatos’ legs trembled from the orgasm ripping through him.

When Thanatos finally stilled, Zagreus pulled out, removing the toy from himself and tossing it aside to deal with later. He lay down on the bed next to Thanatos, smiling at his beloved.

“Here, let me finish you off,” Thanatos said, rolling over and reaching a hand between Zagreus’ legs. Zagreus parted his thighs to grant him access, sighing in contention when several of Thanatos’ long fingers slipped inside him. Thanatos’ digits worked the walls of Zagreus’ moist cunt, his thumb toying with the prince’s cock all the while. It was long before the prince was arching his back off the bed and cumming with a low gasp, his cunt clenching down around Thanatos’ fingers and cock twitching against his thumb.

Thanatos removed his fingers from Zagreus and leaned forward to kiss Zagreus’ forehead. “Mmm,” Zagreus moaned, snuggling closer to Thanatos. “That was good.”

“Agreed. We should do this again sometime.”

A worried look fell on Zagreus’ face. “Are you leaving already?”

“No,” Thanatos reassured him, resting his head against Zagreus’ firm chest. “I have a bit of time before I have to go. Let’s stay like this for a while.”

“Let’s,” Zagreus agreed, wrapping an arm around Thanatos shoulder and pulling him closer. “Let’s.”


End file.
